La veste de la jalousie
by Shuyue
Summary: Le docteur est jaloux, et Clara est plus provocatrice que jamais... Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de ChloeNicolee1912 intitulée Jealousy and Jackets.


Quelque chose avait l'air différent. Ce n'étaient pas ses cheveux, ou ses chaussures… Sa robe était toujours la même, un peu boueuse après avoir dévalé une colline en essayant d'échapper au ver extra-terrestre géant qui creusait des tunnels sous le Yorkshire en 1950 (des vers extra-terrestres ? Vraiment, ces aliens devenaient ridicules. Le Docteur était de plus en plus convaincu que quelque part dans l'univers, quelqu'un créait des aliens, tous plus grotesques que les précédents.) Ce n'était pas son maquillage non plus, dieu savait si elle n'en avait jamais porté, et le Docteur ne s'apercevait jamais quand elle en mettait. Non… quel était ce changement ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle, où les villageois terrifiés étaient rassemblés en attendant la « fin de l'alerte » du Docteur, qu'il la remarqua. Elle portait une veste. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle était trop large, ne correspondait pas à sa fine silhouette, et ce n'était pas la bonne couleur. Grise foncée. Le gris foncé n'allait pas à Clara, elle était trop colorée, trop lumineuse pour cette couleur. Mais cette veste était là, déposée sur ses épaules. Une veste grise foncée.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle l'avait eu, lorsque la réponse s'imposa à lui, évidente. Un jeune homme s'approcha de Clara, avec un large sourire, murmurant quelque chose que le Docteur n'entendit pas très bien, mais elle gloussa, ses joues se teintèrent de rose, elle enleva le vêtement incriminé et le rendit au jeune homme.

Le Docteur fronça un peu plus les sourcils, se rapprochant encore pour essayer d'entendre la conversation.

« - … et bien, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser attraper froid Miss Oswald quel genre de gentleman aurais-je été si j'avais laissé une belle demoiselle frigorifiée, alors qu'elle avait sauvé notre humble village ?

-Oh vraiment monsieur, vous n'auriez pas dû ! J'ai peur qu'elle soit un peu boueuse maintenant, et je pense que la doublure a été un peu déchirée… »

-Tant que vous allez bien Miss Oswald, la veste m'importe peu… »

À ces mots, le mystérieux gentleman posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Clara, se pencha, et l'embrassa sur le front. Le Docteur se détourna, faisant mine de vérifier des rayures non-existantes sur le tournevis Sonique, et n'appréciant en rien cette conversation. Il sentait en lui quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de désagréable, un peu comme une grosse boule de nerfs qui se nouait dans son estomac. Son visage affichait un air orageux, et il pouvait sentir ses deux cœurs battre rapidement, énervés pour une raison inconnue, quand soudain… Cet HOMME osait embrasser SA Clara sur le front (ce qui était son truc. Pas celui d'un quelconque garçon mystérieux, le SIEN). Il ne pouvait pas regarder. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il se sentait bizarre, maintenant que Clara avait de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait travaillé tellement dur pour la trouver, pour l'impressionner, mais tout cela semblait inutile alors qu'il la voyait désormais faire les yeux doux à cet étranger.

Il se rendit compte que les femmes qui vendaient des sandwiches au jambon dans coin de la salle pour garder les gens au calme, le regardaient avec amusement, et elles lui demandèrent s'il allait bien (et l'une d'entre elles eu vraiment peur qu'il frappe quelqu'un, après le regard noir qu'il leur avait lancé sans le vouloir). Il prit alors une grande inspiration, remit son nœud papillon en place, sourit un peu trop exagérément, et assura à tout le monde que oui, tout allait bien, que non les vers n'allaient pas revenir et que oui, il aurait beaucoup aimé rester pour le thé mais qu'ils devaient vraiment s'en aller maintenant. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Clara passe la soirée avec Monsieur l'Étranger Suave. À la place, le Docteur s'approcha d'elle, attrapa sa main et l'emmena pratiquement de force, recevant un cri de protestation en retour.

« -Eh ! Docteur ! Où allez-vous ?! » demanda-t-elle, lui résistant un peu, essayant de le faire se retourner et la regarder. "Retour dans le TARDIS, plein de choses à faire, de gens à voir" envoya-t-il. Il s'arrêta devant la porte bleue, maniant maladroitement les clés à cause de ses mains qui tremblaient encore, les protestations de Clara le mettant de nouveau en colère. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et il se rua à l'intérieur, alla directement à la console et pris une grande inspiration. L'environnement familier le calma un peu. Clara, cependant, têtue comme toujours, resta à l'extérieur, les bras croisés et tapant du pied, les sourcils levés.

« -J'attends, dit-elle.

-Quoi ?!cria-t-il.

-Une explication ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent pour que vous ayez besoin de quitter un charmant groupe de personnes et de la nourriture gratuite ? »

Des gens parfaitement charmants. Évidemment qu'elle les trouvait charmants. En particulier Monsieur l'Étranger Suave. Il serra les dents. Elle voulait une explication ? Bien. Il prit une démarche décidée, attrapa le bras de Clara, fermement mais sans la blesser. Jamais plus il ne blesserait sa Clara. Il l'entraîna dans le TARDIS, serpentant les couloirs, et s'arrêta devant celui où il était écrit "garde-robe" dans l'écriture circulaire de Gallifrey. Elle le suivit, curieuse comme dans tous les endroits où il pouvait l'amener, mais aussi un peu inquiète. Sa mâchoire serrée et les sombres ombres dans ses yeux l'avertissaient que son Chin Boy était en colère. En colère contre elle ?

Il la fit entrer, et l'amena devant un rayon complet rempli de vestes, de manteaux, de châles, et de capes.

« -Ici. Le TARDIS fournit tout ce dont tu peux rêver pour te tenir au chaud. De toutes les époques, et ce n'importe quand. La prochaine fois, sois-sûre d'en prendre une avant de partir, dit-il crûment, sans la regarder. Elle le regarda, confuse.

-Docteur, pourquoi me montrez-vous ça, je sais très bien que le TARDIS a des vestes en abondance ! J'ai même la mienne donc-

-Alors pourquoi avais-tu donc besoin d'emprunter celle d'un inconnu, et d'avoir envie de passer le reste de la nuit à lui sourire et à lui faire les yeux doux, parce que ce n'est pas cool Clara, et je n'ai pas aimé ça ! »

Il s'interrompit, puis se donna une tape sur le front. Il devrait apprendre la différence entre penser et parler, parce que ce n'était pas du tout censé être dit mais seulement pensé.

Clara s'arrêta de parler, la bouche encore ouverte qui formait un petit 'o' alors que son visage affichait surprise et confusion. Quand elle comprit enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire, (pendant ce temps-là le Docteur inspectait un rayon de chapeaux qui contenaient des sombreros de diverses tailles), un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

« -Ça ne serait pas... ça ne serait pas de la jalousie que je viens juste d'entendre ?

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, se mettant juste à côté de lui pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Il pensa nier les faits, et dire que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais il soupira et baissa la tête.

-Parce que, continua Clara, si c'est bien ça, je pense que je devrais vous dire que je n'ai pris la veste que par politesse, et qu'elle sentait les anchois.

Elle gloussa, passa son bras sous le sien, et il la regarda enfin, essayant de paraître in-intéressé.

-Et je devrais aussi vous dire que je ne suis pas une fan du gris foncé. Je préfère... disons... le violet !

Elle sourit, et enfila (surprise, surprise) la veste en Tweed violette du Docteur, et le joues de ce dernier devinrent vraiment rouges.

-Et de plus, continua-t-elle, il ne possède pas de boîte à tripotage, donc je ne suis PAS intéressée !

-Eh, ce n'est pas une boîte à tripotage ! protesta-t-il, se tournant enfin vers elle. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans ses mots, juste l'écho du sourire qui éclairait son visage. Elle rit, l'attirant pour le serrer dans ses bras, et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Vous me faites rire Docteur ! Vous m'offrez tout le temps et tout l'espace et vous pensez que je pourrais être impressionnée par un garçon avec une veste ? »

Dit comme cela, le Docteur pensa que cela faisait un peu ridicule. Mais c'était Clara. Et quand il s'agissait d'elle, il n'était sûr de rien, même pas de lui-même. Elle était tellement époustouflante, invraisemblablement fascinante, d'une façon qui rendait tous les autres gens presque ennuyeux.

Et pourtant, même avec le mystère qui l'entourait, en la regardant comme ça, elle était si chaleureuse, réconfortante, et humaine. Avec elle, il se posait des questions sur tout, et il aimait ça autant qu'il le détestait.

« -Enfin, ria-t-elle, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie, ça n'est peut-être pas encore une boîte à tripotage. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'enfuir ! Je suis VOTRE compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de voir la lueur enfantine briller à nouveau dans ses yeux.

-Oui Clara Oswald, dit-il en souriant radieusement. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Tu l'es.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, le libérant, et retourna dans la salle de contrôle, contente qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Il sourit et la regarda partir, rejouant la scène dans sa tête. Il fronça soudain les sourcils.

« -Pas encore ? » murmura-t-il.

CLARA QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE QUAND TU DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS ENCORE UNE BOÎTE à TRIPOTAGE ?! EH ! CLARA ! »

Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de ChloeNicolee1912 intitulée **Jealousy and Jackets**. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour la traduire correctement ^^


End file.
